Duel Masters
by Setobakura
Summary: An old foe bought out Kaiba Corp. Kaiba is offered an ultimatum to get his company back, but he needs help. Will Kaiba accept his new partners?
1. From Riches to Rags

Yugi and company (tea, Joey, tristan, and serenity) are watching television in the living room of grandpa's apartment when suddenly the phone rings. Grandpa answers the phone and the person on the other line asks for yugi. Yugi picks up the phone: 

Yugi takes the phone from grandpa, "hello who is this?" A stranger on the other line pleads to Yugi, "Yugi, I need your help!!" A surprised Yugi recognizes the voice, 

"Kaiba, is that you?" 

"Yes Yugi, I need your help, someone just bought out Kaiba Corp right from under my feet!!" 

"What?! That's impossible. Who did this and how did this happen?" asks a surprised Yugi. 

Kaiba begins crying, but begins to tell Yugi what happened, "Pegasus!! Draco Pegasus!!". 

Yugi's eyes open up in fear as he hears the name of Pegasus once more. "Pegasus! Who is Draco Pegasus?" 

Kaiba holds back his tears as he begins to tell Yugi what has happened. "Draco is Maximillion's son. He inherited Industrial Illusions after Duelist Kingdom. He then converted it from a gaming company into a computer conglomerate and now he just bough out Kaiba Corp right from under my feet. The only way I can stop this from happening is to accept his challenge". 

Yugi inquires about the proposition made by Pegasus, "what's the challenge"? 

Kaiba's eyes light up: "It's a duel monsters team tournament. A four-person team tournament. I need your help, even if it requires that fool Joey, I cant do this alone". Yugi tries to re-assure Kaiba, 

"Don't worry kaiba, we are here to help you." 

"Good Yugi", says kaiba. "My jet will pick you all up in two days." 


	2. The 4th member

(Author's note- sorry for the very short chapter one.. I'm new at writing and was inspired by my sister to give a shot at writing a story.. I'm not an author you know..lol.. cut me some slack... Thanks for the reviews everyone and keep them coming)  
  
After getting off of the phone with Kaiba, Yugi informs everyone about Kaiba's situation, Pegasus' return, and the upcoming four-person team tournament.  
  
"Yugi, even if we do win this competition, you know that rich snob Kaiba won't even acknowledge us as his teammates", Joey suggested.  
  
"I know how Kaiba is, but he was the one that asked for our help, not the other way around." Yugi claimed as he sat down on the sofa. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I told him we would be there, and we still need another duelist to complete our four-person team. So who is going to be our fourth person?" asks little Yugi.  
  
Tristan, Tea, and Serenity all look away from Yugi as if to not hear him. But suddenly Grandpa calls them to turn on the TV.  
  
"Kids! Turn on channel 5, there's a press conference about Kaiba Corp being sold to Pegasus," as Grandpa runs into the living room with a newspaper in his hand.  
  
"Ya grandpa, I just got off the phone with Kaiba. He said that Pegasus is offering him to compete in a four-person Duel Monsters tournament to try and win his company back", Yugi says as he turns on channel 5.  
  
"So who is going to be the fourth person in your team?" asks Grandpa. But suddenly something on the television catches everyone's eye. "Is that...", asks grandpa, but before he could finish everyone else finishes the question for him...  
  
"BAKURA!!???" exclaims everyone.  
  
"What's Bakura doing in America, and at Pegasus' press conference?", asks Joey.  
  
"I thought Marik sent him to the shadow realm after he lost their duel" says Yugi  
  
"Man, can't we ever catch a break with Bakura and his millennium ring!!" yells Tristan  
  
"Let's listen in" commands Yugi as he turns up the volume on the TV.  
  
"Greetings everyone and welcome to this extravagant occasion. As you know, I have bought out the world famous Kaiba Corp from Seto Kaiba, and now plan to change it from a gaming company to a computer company, much like my DigiCorp here in America. With my power and computer expertise, the former Kaiba Corp will soon be the most powerful computer company in all of Japan. Also, I invite all of you to come to my new stadium and watch duelists from all over the world compete in my four-person Duel Monsters team tournament in which hopefully Seto Kaiba himself will compete. I hope to see you all there. Thank you."  
  
As Pegasus continues to answer questions from the reporters, his watch starts to light up, as the gang notices this, Yugi's millennium puzzle lights up and Yami appears.  
  
"Something is not right with this Draco Pegasus" states Yami.  
  
"Whatcha mean Yugi?" asks Joey  
  
"His watch... when it glowed I felt powers that are similar to those of other millennium items. I feel we have more than just a competition on our hands when we head over to America" cautions Yami  
  
"We still need a fourth member of our team", says Joey  
  
"Tristan, it looks like it will have to be you", says Tea  
  
"Look what happened at Battle City guys!! There's no way that I'm dueling in a competition like this" yells a scared Tristan  
  
"You're the one with the most dueling experience out of the rest of you, this time we will fix up your deck so you will be prepared", says Yami  
  
"Tristan, I believe in you, and we'll all be there to cheer you on", says a glowing Serenity  
  
"We've only got a day to do this so we better get started" sighs Tristan. 


	3. The Night Before

After being convinced by the group to be the fourth member of the team, Tristan pulls out a few of his duel monsters cards, "Ok guys, lets get me a deck together. The last thing I need is for Kaiba to run his mouth about ruining his chances to get Kaiba Corp back", Tristan says. He then hands his cards to Yami.  
  
"Lets see what you have so far", says Yami as he shuffles through the few cards Tristan owns. "With these cards, we can make a good strategy, now we just need cards to support this".  
  
"Come downstairs kids, and we can try and put Tristan's deck together with the cards in the shop" says Grandpa, as he makes his way downstairs to the card shop, quickly followed by Yami, Tristan, Tea, Joey, and Serenity.  
  
(Meanwhile back in Kaiba's mansion)  
  
Kaiba begins shuffling trough his cards as he begins to mutter to himself: "I can't believe that punk Pegasus accomplished something even his demented father couldn't do. And what's worse is the fact that I have to depend on Yugi and his pathetic friends to help me win back the company that I've worked so hard for". "Yugi and his friends need to get one thing straight, that I am running this so called team and after I win Kaiba Corp back from Pegasus, we go our own separate ways and that's that".  
  
"Hey big bro", says a happy Mokuba as he walks into the living room and sits down next to Seto. "Thanks for taking my advice and asking Yugi for his help, I told you he would say yes".  
  
"Humph, I didn't have a choice. If I couldn't find three other duelists to help me, I would have lost my chance to win back Kaiba Corp." says an arrogant Seto. "Yugi is a great duelist, and even though he has beaten me twice, I wont let him steal my spotlight." Seto puts his cards back into his briefcase and begins to pace around with a puzzled look on his face. "That lapdog Wheeler will probably be the third duelist, but who else in their little troop is a strong enough duelist to compete?" asks a curious Seto.  
  
"Interesting question big bro... what about Tristan?" asks Mokuba  
  
"Ha! It better not be him. That fool lost to one of the big 5" exclaims Seto  
  
"Well, then it will have to be Tea, Serenity, or Duke Devlin" cautions Mokuba  
  
"Two cheerleaders and a dice freak, it better not be any of them either" warns Seto. "I guess we will have to wait and see who the person is when I get them tomorrow".  
  
"Here you go Tristan, the final card for your new deck" says Yami as he hands the cards to Tristan.  
  
"Thanks Yugi! With this new deck and you guys cheering me on, there's no way we can lose" exclaims Tristan as his eyes light up with his newfound confidence. He then turns towards Serenity. "What do you think of my new deck Serenity?" asks Tristan.  
  
"It's wonderful Tristan, I think you will do great in this tournament. Kaiba will be impressed" says Serenity with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Hey guys, we should get some Z's, we have a big day tomorrow", reminds Joey  
  
"Good idea Joey, let's get some sleep. Good night everyone" says Tea as everyone heads into their room for some sleep. 


	4. The Team Takes Flight

The sun was shining brightly as Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, and Tea all walked along the road to Domino Airport as they awaited the arrival of Kaiba in his private jet. Tristan had a worried look on his face as they checked into the terminal and passed through all of the security clearances. Serenity noticed this and began to ask "Tristan, what's wrong? Your not worried about the duel tournament are you?" Upon hearing a worried tone in Serenity's voice, Tristan perked up and said "Of course not Serenity! Kaiba better keep his chin up because he's got a teammate in yours truly. I dueled on of the Big 5 remember"? Joey then chimed in sarcastically, "and lost". Serenity put her hand on Tristan's shoulder as they sat down waiting for Kaiba. Little Yugi remained to himself as the gang all conversed and joked around, when Yami started to talk to him. "Yugi, I know you are worried about Pegasus and his watch, but we defeated his father, Marik, Noa, and the Big 5, so we are all prepared to take on any danger that far surpasses that of any old duel tournament." Little Yugi kept his head down and said "I know, but why does this stuff keep happening? I thought it was finished after Marik was defeated and all of the god cards and millennium items were in one place, but now it seems we have another foe with another millennium item to defeat. And what is the deal with Bakura? Why is his Yami back again and how does he fit into all of this?" Yami consoled him and said, "This will all work itself out somehow, but we need to play by the rules and trust in the heart of the cards. Here comes Kaiba, remember Yugi, Pegasus will be defeated once more and all of this will end."  
When Yugi and the gang all looked up, they saw a plane in the shape of a Blue Eyes White Dragon pull up into the terminal where they were waiting. The airport staff connected the airport stairway with the plane so that Kaiba and Mokuba could walk off the plane and meet the crew.  
Upon entering the terminal, Kaiba and Yugi meet face to face "Hey there Kaiba", Yugi begins "Yugi, I'll make this clear right here and now, I'm calling all the shots. You and your friends just do the dueling and leave Pegasus to me," Kaiba snorts. "By the way, who is our fourth duelist?" Tristan walks up to Kaiba, "I am" Mokuba and Kaiba both looked startled when Kaiba says "What?!! This fool has lost the only duel he's ever been it" Tristan becomes angered and says, "If I recall, it was YOUR stepbrother and stepfather that got me and Yugi into that mess. If it wasn't for the fact that all of us would lose our bodies and remain trapped in the virtual world forever, none of us would have saved your sorry butt, and you and Mokuba could have remained stone statues for all I care! The only I'm helping out is because my pal Yugi wants to help you, now you gotta deal with the fact that I'm a part of this team you got that?" Kaiba snorted and began to walk back to his plane. "Let's go, Pegasus is waiting." Everyone walked onto the plane and enjoyed the luxuries of it when Kaiba began to talk to Yugi. "Yugi, you and I both know that this tournament isn't just about me getting Kaiba Corp back, there must be something else going on if other duelists are here as well." Little yugi responded, "I know, when I saw his press conference on TV, he watch began to glow, as did my millennium puzzle, so I know that watch must do something and I'm sure Pegasus intends on doing something evil with it." Kaiba gets disturbed and says, "Yugi, don't give me that ancient Egypt garbage again. That phony Ishizu had one of the precious millennium items, and we know what I did to her during the battle city finals. Let's just see what happens when we get to Draco's Island." Kaiba stands up and begins to walk into the cockpit to check on Mokuba. Little Yugi also stands up to go check on Joey and the others, but while doing so mutters to himself, "Kaiba why won't you listen? You're going to need all of our help whether you like it or not". 


	5. Island Arrival The Matchups Are Set

(Thanks to everyone who has sent in a review. Keep the reviews coming, and if you know anyone on the site who loves YGO, please have them read and review!!)  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
As the plane begins to land on the unknown island, everyone on board the plane gets their things together. As the door opens up to let out the passengers, Tristan, Joey, Tea, and Serenity walk down the steps and walk onto the landing strip, stretching and yawning and taking in the fresh island air. As Yugi begins to walk down, Kaiba stops him and begins to talk to Yugi:  
  
"Yugi, I can't lose my company. Just make sure your friend Tristan knows what's at stake. If he loses, he will have many long nights ahead of him".  
  
"Tristan is well prepared and a much better duelist than you think." Replied Yugi.  
  
"Fine, let's go", and with that Kaiba and Yugi exit the plane.  
  
As the team begins their walk towards the castle, they run into a group of thugs who try to intimidate Yugi and the others.  
  
"Hey squirt, is it time for your diaper change?", says one punk towards Yugi  
  
"HAHAHA I think he misses his mommy", says another. With this being said, Joey gets aggravated and steps up to the punk's face.  
  
"Who do you jerks think you are?" demands Joey  
  
"Outta my way dork", as the second punk pushes Joey aside and stands in front of Kaiba  
  
"So Seto, it seems you grew enough hair on your back to try and duel for your precious company. It makes a feel good story, but you wont win, not as long as we're here", says the cocky duelist.  
  
"And just who do you think you are? Do you think ill let you disgrace the name of KaibaCorp and get away with it?" demands Kaiba  
  
The punk laughs and begins to introduce himself, "HAHA my name is Sly, and my group and I were promised lots of money by Draco Pegasus if we defeat you and your team in the tournament. Take a good look at your company, because you will never see it again."  
  
"That's it! Lets duel right now" screams Kaiba, as he loads his deck into his world-famous duel disk  
  
Sly just laughs and begins to walk away. "Haha you fool, save your energy, because in this tournament, your gonna need all the energy you got."  
  
As Sly and his group walk away, Tea remembers something.  
  
"Hey guys, do you think Bakura is still around here somewhere? He was here during the press conference you know?"  
  
Kaiba interrupts abruptly, "We don't have time to play hide and seek. You can look for your mysterious friend after I win this tournament. Draco is waiting for us, so we better head towards the building."  
  
As the team walks up towards the building, they meet up with a security guard at the front door. "Greetings. Please register inside. Mr. Pegasus is waiting for you" Says the security guard.  
  
When the group entered, they were greeted by Draco Pegasus himself. He had a few words to say to the group:  
  
"Hello Kaiba, hello Yugi. I've been expecting you" as he says with a large smile on his face  
  
Kaiba became enraged, "Pegasus, you stole my company! Forget the tournament, lets duel right here right now, all or nothing!"  
  
Draco just laughed and ignored Kaibas request. "My young Kaiba, you're so rambunctious. You have 3 other teams here just waiting to duel you. I think you should take care of them first before you deal with me."  
  
Tea interrupts Draco, "When does this thing start?"  
  
Draco smiled once more, "My dear girl, you came just in time. The tournament starts in 10 minutes. I will be in the courtyard awaiting the first two teams to duel. The other two are welcome to watch, if not, you can stay here in the lobby or explore the island. I suggest you stay close though so you don't miss your matches." With that, Draco heads towards the courtyard.  
  
A tournament official enters the room and begins to explain the rules  
  
"Hello everyone. This is a 3 day tournament with the semifinals beginning today, the finals beginning tomrrow, and the day after will be a special, one time only duel if any member of the winning team wishes to participate. But more on that when we get there. Right now there are four teams, each with four members. Battles will be done by a two-on-two format, and any two duelists can team up, but they cannot switch. All duelists will be given 4000 life points, and the team wins when both of their opponents reach 0 life points. Duelists cannot attack on their first turn, so everyone gets a chance to set their field before an opponent can attack. Teammates can have their monsters block for the other if they wish to. You can also activate your magic and traps to help your teammate if you so wish to. Each match-up is randomly drawn by the bingo machine seen here. Each team was given a number, Sly's team is number 1, Jackie's team is number 2, Kaiba's team is 3, and William's team is 4. Let's decide the matchups." The official turns on the bingo machine, and within seconds two white balls with numbers on it pop up. The official picks them up and read them:  
  
"Our first matchup is team number 1 versus team number 4. Our second matchup will be team 2 versus team 3. Will team number 1 and team number 4 please report to the courtyard right away." The official then turns off the bingo machine and begins to head to the courtyard.  
  
"Maybe we should go and scout the competition," suggests Joey.  
  
"Ya, we've never seen these people before, we should study their strategy," mentions Tristan  
  
"That fool Sly is gonna pay for insulting me," says Kaiba  
  
Everyone then begins to head towards the courtyard, not knowing what to expect from the tournament or its participants. 


	6. The semi's have started

(I'd like to thank everyone for reading my story, I got my first review in 9 months, so I decided to write another chapter. If you don't review my story, I wont update it..lol)

Chapter 6

As the first set of duels is about to begin, Yugi's team, along with Tea, Serenity, and Mokuba are on the sidelines checking out the competition.

Sly makes the opening move: "I lay two cards face down and end my turn".

Kaiba is quick to criticize, "HA, I knew that fool didn't have a superior deck, he couldn't even put a monster out on his first turn".

Yami has taken over and rebuffs Kaiba. "You should know first hand that there is more to dueling than just power". Kaiba just grumbles to himself.

"Who is going to duel in the semi's?" asks Joey.

"This round is meaningless, I'm dueling in the finals", snots Kaiba

Yugi offers a suggestion: "Joey, since Tristan isn't as experienced as the three of us, I think you should duel with him in the semi's. It's the only logical thing. Kaiba wouldn't want Tristan to duel with him, and you and him don't see eye to eye on things, which would put us at a disadvantage".

"You're right Yugi, Tristan and I are great friends and we got each other's back. And it looks like ill be saving Tristan's butt big time", says Joey.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" as Tristan puts Joey in a headlock

As Joey and Tristan goof around, Sly's duel is about to end and he wants everyone to see his next move, especially Kaiba

"Hey Kaiba, watch this move, I think you'll be impressed", says Sly

"What do you have that will impress me? I've beaten duelists far and wide and they had nothing to offer, why should you be any different?" asks Kaiba

"Because of this." Sly then begins to play a card, "Ill play cyber-stein in attack mode, activate its effect, to summon Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Everyone on Yugi's team looks stunned

"What!?! No one can handle the power of the ultimate dragon except me", exclaims Kaiba.

Sly calls his finishing attack, not before one last jab at Kaiba's ego. "Ill see you in the finals, if your teammates can handle the semi's first. Ultimate dragon, attack!"

With that attack, the first semi-final match is completed, with Sly's team victorious.

Kaiba decides to take his anger out on Joey. "Wheeler, if there's one thing I hate, it's putting my fate into other peoples hands. If you don't win this duel, don't expect to live too long after your match".

"Kaiba, we're supposed to be a team! Threatening Joey will have no affect on the outcome of our first duel," interrupts Yugi

Draco Pegasus has an announcement to make

"Well done Sly! I was extremely impressed with your dueling skills, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one," as he glances over towards Kaiba. "It's time for our second semi-final match. Participants, please take the field".

"All right! Time to kick some duelist butt! Let's go Tristan", exclaims Joey

"Wish me luck Serenity", Tristan says with a glowing smile

"Good luck Tristan, Ill be rooting for you", says a smiling Serenity

Joey and Tristan take the field, awaiting the two duelists from Jackie's team.


	7. Tristans Test

(Author's note: Yes, I finally updated! After 8 nightmarish months, I finally decided to update! For this chapter, some of the cards may not be 100 accurate for the character, so don't mention that in your review…Remember, if you don't review, I don't update )

Chapter 7

As Joey and Tristan enter the duel field, Jackie and her teammate, Lacey, begin to strategize. "We should focus all our attacks on Joey, and leave the other one for the end, since he doesn't have much dueling experience", suggests Lacey. "I agree, with our skills, defeating Tristan should be easy." Both girls load their decks into the duel disk and are ready to battle.

Joey and Tristan load their duel disks and Joey leads off by drawing 6 cards. "I'll place one card face down and set a monster in defense mode." Tristan draws and looks upset. He thinks to himself: "MAN! No monster cards in my first draw! What am I gonna do? Think Tristan, think". He begins to look over his cards and sees 3 magic cards and 3 trap cards. He begins to strategize, "Knowing Joey, his face down card is a trap, hopefully something to prevent his monster from being attacked. I can't let these girls know that my hand has no monsters or they will easily attack me. I need to defend myself." Tristan puts 2 cards face down and ends his turn.

Turn 3 goes to Lacey. She makes no hesitation in her move. "Ill place 1 card face down and end my turn." Jackie then steps up and begins her move. "I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) and I end my turn."

Joey draws his next card and is eager to attack. "I sacrifice my face down card and summon Jinzo (2400/1500) to the field." Joey thinks to himself: "I can knock Lacey down to 1600 lifepoints if I attack her, but if I attack Jackie, she will have no monsters on the field either, leaving Tristan with a wide open attack on either person". After some thought, Joey attacks, "Jinzo, attack Gemini elf," and with that Jackie is down to 3500 lifepoints. "I end my turn." Tristan draws his card and is happy to see a monster. "I summon Cyber Falcon (1400/1200) and turn over one of my face down cards, Machine Conversion Factory, to increase my Falcon by 300 points! Falcon attack Jackie" And with that attack, Jackie is now down to 1800 lifepoints.

While the duel continues, Draco looks on with a watchful eye.


End file.
